A l'Aube de la Fin
by AelDunadan
Summary: Le monde est plongé dans la noirceur de la guerre qu'ont déclenché Voldemort et ses partisans. Poudlard est le dernier bastion de la liberté, ironie, ses occupants ne peuvent en sortir. Que feront-ils lorsque le Mal parviendra à en forcer l'entrée?


Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous me lisez. Enfin, que vous soyez lecteur diurne ou nocturne vous êtes le bienvenu ici!

Cela fait déjà un certain temps que je lis diverses fan fictions ici et je me suis finalement résolue à en poster une moi-même. Il s'agit donc ici du tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas et je serais tout à fait ravie de recevoir vos reviews si jamais vous souhaitez prendre le temps d'en écrire une, toute critique sera la bienvenue.

Plus particulièrement à propos de cette fic, je voulais préciser quelques broutilles (à savoir époque, situation par rapport à la réelle histoire, éventuelles modifications et probables Ocs...) avant d'en faire le véritable prologue.

Premièrement, l'histoire se situe durant la septième année d'étude de notre incontournable trio avec des changements non négligeables par rapport à la situation du livre (ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi ils se trouvent à Poudlard plutôt que de courir après les Horcruxes). Pour commencer, Dumbledore est toujours en vie, Voldemort également car la quête des Horcruxes à échouée, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a en effet réussi à les mettre hors d'atteinte de nos héros. Les forces du Mal ont gagné du terrain et une grande partie de l'Europe, et l'intégralité de la Grande-Bretagne se trouvent déjà sous leur contrôle. Poudlard est le seul endroit encore sûr mais ne le sera bientôt plus. Voici donc la situation au moment où débute ce récit.

Pour ce qui est des éventuels Ocs, il y en aura probablement mais je pense vous les faire découvrir au cours de cette aventure. Sur ce, je cesse mes bavardages plus ou moins utiles et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

**Prologue**

La guerre. C'était désormais le mot qui résumait et représentait le mieux la situation du monde des sorciers: ils étaient entrés en guerre, bien que les deux puissances fussent clairement inégales. D'un côté, la masse grouillantes des partisans de Vous-savez-qui, des légions de créatures et d'hommes mêlés, (ces derniers souvent forcés de se rallier à lui, ou sous la coupe de l'Imperium). Une masse immense et destructrice qui perpétrait des actes abominable et franchissait chaque jour une limite de plus sur l'échelle de la monstruosité. En face, il ne subsistait que quelques poches de résistances, petites et mal organisées, ridicules comparées à leurs opposants, qui subissaient des pertes terribles et finissaient par être tout simplement annihilées. Les rares résistants tentaient également de protéger les moldus, mais ils ne parvenaient déjà pas à assurer leur propre protection et c'était donc plus ou moins une cause perdue. Une de plus. Le monde des Moldus était donc aussi en guerre en quelque sorte, mais eux ne savaient pas à quoi ou à qui ils devaient faire face. Peut être cela était-il mieux, ou peut être pas.

Poudlard était le dernier bastion qui offrait la certitude de se trouver en sécurité. Le dernier lieu où l'on pouvait encore faire confiance aux gens qui nous étaient proches, sans craintes de l'Imperium ni des mangemorts. Mais même l'ultime oasis de paix dans ce monde tourmenté ne pouvait subsister éternellement...

**Chapitre I**

Le feu ne semblait plus briller du même éclat qu'autrefois dans l'âtre de la salle commune des Griffondors. C'est ainsi qui pensait Harry en fixant la cheminée depuis l'un de ses fauteuils favoris situé face à celle-ci. La noirceur qui s'était abattue sur leur monde semblait avoir éteint quelque peu les couleurs et tout semblait plus sombre. Plus sombres encore que les couleurs étaient les visages des élèves qui peuplaient la tour de Griffondor. « Peupler » était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot, on eut plutôt dit qu'ils la hantaient. Sur le fauteuil, à gauche de Harry, se trouvait Ron, a demi-assoupi, qui fixait lui aussi les flammes avec la lueur d'inquiétude qui ne quittait plus son regard depuis le début de la guerre. Se trouver ainsi loin de sa famille était pour lui un supplice, et ce même si ses frère jumeaux avaient pu rejoindre Poudlard bien qu'ils aient fini leurs études. Le reste de la famille avait en effet refusé de partir avec les Granger et décidé de rester pour aider l'Ordre. Ron ne pouvait avoir de nouvelles et était sans cesse sous la menace de la mort de l'un de ses proches. Comme beaucoup ici se disait Harry. Lui-même n'avait pas ce problème, sa seule « famille » les Dursley, avaient quitté le pays, quant à son parrain, il ne risquait rien là où il se trouvait, tout comme ses parents. Cependant, il considérait les Weasley comme sa propre famille et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être presque aussi inquiet que son meilleur ami.

Hermione, elle, se trouvait assise sur un coussin tout près de l'âtre et relisait pour la énième fois l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de la veille, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait raté aucun nom dans la liste des disparus et qu'aucun de leur ami n'était mort. La Gazette avait depuis longtemps passé à l'Ennemi mais celui-ci continuait de donner les noms des victimes, les exhibant tel un sinistre trophée. Tout trois affichaient la même mine sombre, tout comme l'ensemble des habitants du château, et ce dimanche après midi était proprement lugubre. La nuit semblait déjà régner au dehors alors qu'il était à peine cinq heure, accentuant encore cette atmosphère oppressante.

A chaque instant plus sombres, à la monotonie seulement rompue par l'annonce de nouvelles morts chaque matin: ainsi allaient les jours à Poudlard en ces temps troublés.

Désolé, le chapitre est bien plus court et médiocre que je comptais le faire mais je compte bien me rattraper pour le suivant, en espérant que celui-ci ne vous ait pas déjà fait fuir. ;D

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
